Twilight: Elemental Manipulation
Elemental manipulation, also known as element manipulation, elemental control, and atmoskinesis, is Benjamin's power to control the four alchemical elements of nature--earth, air, water, and fire--with his mind. This is the most powerful physical ability and one of the most powerful gifts in general that ever existed among vampires and highly coveted by Aro. Therefore, Amun, who created Benjamin, tried to keep him secret from the Volturi, fearin gthat he would be taken into the coven. Benjamin has not yet gained full mastery over his power. Description This power works by Benjamin's will to manipulate natural elements and to channel it through his hands to call on the elements in his surroundings. It also seems to work by sensing th eelements in his surroundings and then manipulate them according to his will. In battle, fire would be a devastating weapon against other vampires. Limitations Although this gift is extremely powerful, it is useless against psychic powers, the best example being his attempt to half Alec's advancing "mist" using wind and creating a fissure in the ground, using gravity to blow away the mist with no success. This proved ineffective because the mist was only an illusion and not a physical attack. This makes Benjamin vulnerable to mental powers, and, if not moving fast enough to defend himself, he could easily become and open target. History Origin Benjamin manifested this power as a human, though he could only control fire at that time and could barely use it. His distant uncle used his gift to earn money in street performances, which attracted the attention of Amun, an Egyptian vampire. Post-transformation As a vampire, his power's manifestation began with fire before he started manifesting the other three. Over time, he and Amun made experiments to improve this gift. While searching for his lost love, Tia, Benjamin used this ability to create holes in the ground to hide in during the day. He also created one when he needed to transform Tia and hid in there while waiting for her transformation to complete. Breaking Dawn Benjamin practices this power at the Cullens' house by creating geysers from the nearby river and creating gusts of wind. On another occasion, before the confrontation with the Volturi, he telekinetically moves a collection of boulders into an area accessible to him in case he has to use them to fight. One the last occasion, he creates a fissure in the ground and a strong gust of wind to try and half the advancing "mist" effect of Alec's power, though both of these attempts fail. In the movie, Benjamin first uses this power to create a watery wall and later earth and air as a greeting present to Renesmee, who showed him her gift. The night before they faced the Volturi, Benjamin uses fire to start a bonfire to bond with the Cullens and their allies. In Alice's vision of the battle, Benjamin opens a huge fissure in the ground, sending several enemies and allies falling into the underground lava. Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Wind Manipulation Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Water Manipulation Category:Twilight Powers